A Memory Lost
by DoriSG1994
Summary: After a break in at Saint Mungo's, Draco wakes up to the sound of beeping machines and Potter at his bedside. When the Healer tells him that he's suffering with a form of amnesia and that his memory has been wiped clear of the past two years, he's left to wonder why exactly Potter was at his hospital bedside and what exactly their relationship status is.


**A/N: Just a little one-shot about our two favorite boys. The story spawned from a prompt given to me by a follower of mine of tumblr, so thanks goes out to her for giving me this idea. I hope you guys like it! Leave me a comment telling me what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Harry Potter. That honor goes to J.K. Rowling. I just take the characters and place them in my own story lines and have fun with whatever my imagination can make up**

He could only hear slight mumbling and the faint beeping of a machine lurked somewhere in the background of his conscious. Coming further into his state of alertness, Draco could hear an authoritative voice talking to someone and a feeling of pressure of his right hand.

"There isn't much I can tell you right now, Mr. Potter. It's hard to tell the damage that is done while Mr. Malfoy is still unconscious. His brain doesn't seem to responding to normal stimuli tests so we have to wait until he wakes to properly diagnose what he might have," the healer, Draco assumed he was, sounded regretful. His tone was one he'd heard multiple times, as used multiple times, while talking to his own patients.

"I understand, Healer Jakoby. Can I, can I have a few minutes alone with Draco?" Draco could hear the scratchiness in Potter's throat, like he hadn't spoken in hours, or slept in days, and could hear that he was fighting back tears. Draco had always been a master at understanding people's feeling. One had to be when they lived with the Dark Lord for a year. During that time, Draco learned to control his feelings, hid whatever wasn't what Voldemort expected, and to understand when people were doing the same. He was trained to smell fear, to know that a twitch of the eye meant someone was lying about information the Dark Lord needed, and a slight look up meant that someone was holding back tears. He knew how to tell when a voice wasn't what it normally should be, how to distinguish between different variations of emotions without even looking at the person's face. It wasn't a skillset he was particularly proud of, but it did have its advantages at times like these. He could hear the healer agreeing to Harry's request and the gentle footsteps as Jakoby left the room.

"Please, Draco," Harry's voice was strained, the tears threatening to fall, "I can't do this without you…I need you. I need you to wake up. I need you to come home with me. To laugh with me again. I need to be able to feel your arms around me before we go to sleep. Please wake up," Draco felt his hand being lifted up and touched to Harry's lips, "Please?" His voice was strained and Draco could feel the wetness of Harry's cheeks as he finally let the tears fall.

Draco gently opened his eyes, the white light causing him to flinch temporarily until he got further adjusted to the brightness. "Would you mind telling me why you have chosen to clutch my hand in your filthy Potter paws? Isn't it enough that I have to see your bespeckled face at least once a week? Now I have to wake up to you crying like a first year at my bedside…this is really ridiculous now. I'm going to ask you to leave before I call in the Aurors to remove you for being a complete and utter nuisance," he sneered, snatching his hand out of Harry's grip.

"Draco?" He looked up suddenly, "You're awake?! I need to get the Healer…I, I, wait? What is your attitude about? Why are you being like that?" He looked traumatized.

"What do you mean, Potter? This is me…you've known me for ten years, so I don't see why your acting so surprised that this is how I'm acting," Draco scoffed.

Harry stood up suddenly. "I…I'm going to get the Healer. I just, I can't be here right now." Draco watched as Harry stood suddenly, the chair he had been sitting on toppling over, before Harry ran from the room.

* * *

It had been a month since Draco had been formally diagnosed with amnesia. After Potter had ran from the room, Healer Jakoby came in and ran a few diagnostic tests so they could figure out exactly what was his problem. They had come to the conclusion that Draco suffered from a form of Lacunar amnesia, the impact of his accident causing his brain to wipe out his memory of the past two years of memory. From what the healer had told him, he had been in a pretty serious and public relationship with Harry, and that he was also quite close with the rest of the bloody Golden Trio. Over the past few weeks, Draco had spent his nights pouring over past Daily Prophet's in a frivolous attempt to gain some knowledge of how he and Saint Potter had gotten together. It seemed, as the articles provided him, that after the trails, Potter had given him the honor of extra protection as he seemed to attract people who wanted to attack him. After months of spending time together, they became pretty close friends, and then it seemed to turn serious. The most recent Prophet's regaled tales and rumors of two moving in together and starting a family.

Draco remembered the horrified look on Harry's face when he first woke from his pseudo-coma. His face had gone from hopeful and happy to crestfallen faster than he could have casted a simple windgardium leviosa. There was something about the notion of a relationship with Potter that was a little unsettling. And not unsettling in the way that he would have hoped, in a way that he thought would set his skin crawling. He felt warmer, like his stomach was folding in on itself while blood rushed to his cheeks like some sort of first-year Hufflepuff. It was this feeling that Draco could only pinpoint as the explanation for him showing up on Potter's doorstep, at twelve o'clock in the morning, knocking timidly on the door waiting to see if someone would answer. Draco stayed on the porch for a few minutes, staring blankly at the knocker on the door. He was about to turn away when he heard the faint sound of footsteps padding down stairs.

"Do you realize that it's bloody midnight? Who the fuck do you think you-" Harry's voice stopped suddenly as he swung open the door, "Draco? What…what are you doing here?" His hip was holding open the door and Draco only see a sliver of the flat behind him.

"Um, do you think I could come in? It's kinda cold out here and I really need to talk to you…it's, it's not the kind of conversation you have in the yard."

Harry looked taken aback for a moment before fully opening the door, "Sorry, I must have completely forgotten my manners. Yeah, come in," he led Draco into the flat, turning on the sitting room light and sitting down on the couch and gesturing for Draco to do the same.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time you forgotten your manners, now is it?" Draco sat down in an old armchair next to where Harry was sitting.

"Listen, I don't need this from you, Draco. It's hard enough trying to readjust to life but if you came here just to sneer and belittle me, I'm just going to show you out now before we get into more trouble than is needed," He rubbed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"No, no. I'm sorry. Force of habit. Listen, Potter," He heard a sharp intake of breath from the direction of the couch and quickly rectified, "Harry…fuck, that's weird. I don't know how to start this…um, I was wondering if," Draco took a deep breath and looked around the apartment before returning his gaze to Harry, "I was wondering if you could tell me about our relationship. I was reading through Prophet's but I can never tell what is just shit that Skeeter made up and what is true. All I can tell is true is that we seemed pretty serious and I have no idea how we went from mortal enemies to lovers in such a short period of time. And I want to understand. This," he motioned between the two of them with his hands, "whatever this was, was obviously very important to both of us, and I want to know why."

"Wow, um…ok. So it pretty much started after trials. I testified for you, and afterwards, we became sort-of friends. Eventually, we got really close. Eighth year really did it. Not many Slytherins decided to come back, and the ones who did kinda alienated you. There were a few people who tried to attack you and after a while you took to sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and through that time we became really great mates. We apparently started feeling more-than-friendly things for each other about half-way through the school year, not that I noticed. I mean, I had always assumed you weren't playing for the team I was and the rumors that always floated around school didn't help. But Hermione, she always knew…she always does. She helped me understand that you might be, you know, understanding of my preferences and she told me to go for it. So one day, we were studying extra late in the library and I think we were writing essays or something for one of the NEWT classes we took together. Anyways, I had finished mine and you were revising yours and at some point, you threw down your quill and turned to me and said something along the lines that your essay was complete shite and that you would never be able to pass the class. You put your head into your hands and sort of rubbed your eyes with your fingers and you just looked so distressed. So, I just took your hands and held them, and I just kissed you before I could even think about what I was doing. I surprised myself with that, got even more surprised when you kissed back. We snogged for a bit and the rest is pretty much history. After Hogwarts, we got pretty intense. We moved fast and we fell hard. You went to study to be a Healer and I went to Auror training. A couple of months ago, there was some sort of break in at St. Mungo's. You were caught in cross-fire," his voice started breaking, "You were helping patients get to a safer zone when you got hit by an unidentified spell. I guess it was some sort of a modified obliviate. Anyways, you were out for a couple of weeks. When you came to, well, you know what happened then."

Draco could see the distress on Harry's face as he attempted to wipe away the tears before they could fully form. Getting up from the chair, Draco crouched in front of where Harry sat and took Harry's hands off his face and held them gently with his own.

"Dra-" There was a questioning look on Harry's face, but before he could finish his sentence, Draco leaned forward and captured Harry's lips in his own. After a moment of confused hesitation, Harry responded with fervor. He untangled his hands from Draco's and buried them into his hair. When they broke apart, they both were breathing heavily, foreheads pushed together, and slight smiles on each of their faces.

"How could I possibly forget what that felt like? I must be completely barmy to let myself what this felt like," Draco chuckled slightly, before slightly backing up and taking Harry's head into his hands. "Do you think that you could possibly give me another chance? I mean, I know that it's a longshot that I'll remember what we had before, but we could make new memories. What do you say, Harry? Do you think you'd be able to take me as I am?"

"Of course, you great oaf," Harry swooped in for another kiss, "Do you, maybe want to stay tonight?" He rested his hands on Draco's waist as he lent forward and nibbled on Draco's earlobe.

"I, um," Draco sighed slightly, and pushed Harry away, "I don't think that would be the best of ideas. You may have a two year relationship going on in that Potter brain of yours, but here in the Malfoy mind, this is all new, so I think for tonight, I'm going to go back to mine, and you're going to go back upstairs, and when we both get back to our beds, we'll probably, most likely, wank and go to sleep and then, I'll be back in the morning and we'll get breakfast and chat about what our next steps are," he walked towards the door and made a gesturing motion with his finger. Harry swaggered over to where Draco was standing and Draco pulled him close, before giving him another kiss, "Good night, Harry."

"Good night, Draco. I look forward to seeing you in the morning." Harry smiled, bit his lip lightly.

"I look forward to being here in the morning," Draco reached behind him and grabbed the door handle. He opened the door and stepped outside, "Good night, Harry."

"Good night, Draco," Harry laughed.

"Alright, I'm actually going to go, now. Maybe that'll make morning come quicker," he reached forward once more and placed a small kiss onto Harry's lips, "Good night, Harry," Draco whispered before turning around and shutting the door behind him.

Harry stood by the door for a few minutes, fingers wrapped around the handle, with a small smile playing across his lips, "Good night, Draco…welcome back."


End file.
